Merlan Free!
by Kami-Lama
Summary: Quand un bon massage conduit à un bon dénouement.


Subtil, le titre n'est ce pas ?

Voilà donc encore un one-shot (voui on change pas les bonnes habitudes), mais cette fois c'est Free! qui s'en prend plein le bulbe.

Les personnages appartiennent aux studios Kyoto Animation et Animation DO, inspirée du light novel _High Speed!_ de Kōji Ōji, tandis que la trame de cet écrit est tout à moi.

Soit, ce jeune one-shot sauvage mérite d'être orné de son bel M, bien que pas de vulgarité entre nous, naturellement. Je vous souhaite un joyeux fangirlisage !

* * *

-Je crois que j'ai forcé à l'entraînement, souffla Makoto en massant sa nuque d'un air peiné.

Appuyé contre lui, Haru ouvrit un œil, impassible, il retira le livre que lisait Makoto des mains de son ami et entreprit de détendre ses épaules, sans autres formes de procès.

-Haru...

-Tu ne pourra pas nager sinon, le coupa-t-il.

Un massage, pour être effectif devait être précis et à la limite du douloureux, et cela Haru le savait bien.

Soit il chassa les nœuds les plus évident, arrachant des gémissements très imagés à Makoto, qui vainement tentait de mettre fin à cette séance de torture, autant physique que mentale. Après tout Haru disposait de lui comme il souhaitait -cela étant encore tout à fait tolérable- et tant que la situation ne s'inversait pas tout serait sous contrôle, enfin il espérait.

Agacé par les plis de la chemise qui ne cessait de rebiquer dès qu'il faisait un mouvement, Haru décida de s'en débarrasser, tout bonnement. Après tout ils faisaient parti du club de natation la pudeur était le cadet de leur soucis.

-Haru ! Geignit néanmoins le jeune homme, lorsqu'il sentit les mains de son amis défaire sa chemise, celle ci glissa le long de ses épaules, dévoilant une musculature puissante.

Haru l'ignora cordialement, poursuivant son massage, appuyant plus violemment sur les muscles à vifs lorsque que son ami faisait signe de protester.

Makoto et Haru avait toujours été proches, tant bien que des rumeurs circulaient sur eux au lycée, mais Makoto n'en avait cure. Prendre soin l'un de l'autre était devenu leur priorité quotidienne. Les contacts physiques ne les gênaient pas mais ...cette fois, c'était particulier. Makoto se sentait près à exploser, les mains de Haru semblaient brûlantes sur son corps, il sentait son souffle sur sa nuque lorsqu'il se penchait... Cela le rendait ...nerveux.

Après une demi-heure de bataille, Haru finit par se relever, satisfait. Il fit mine de s'éloigner lorsque Makoto agrippa par la main. Celui-ci sembla hésiter un instant.

-Ma.. ?

Il fut brutalement tiré vers le bas, allongé par terre et encadrer par les bras puissant de Makoto.

Sans qu'il puisse dire quoi que se soit, Makoto couvrit son cou d'un baiser brûlant, il sentait sa mains glisser le long de son torse déboutonnant habilement sa chemise. Comme une langue de feu balayant tout ses remords, les baisers de son meilleur ami avait un effet aphrodisiaque l'empêchant d'aligner trois mots dans sa tête. Haletant Haru gémit réclamant plus encore.

Soudain, il fit très froid.

Makoto se tenait à genoux plus loin -trop loin- la main sur le visage.

-Haru... je suis dé-désolé.. je sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris...

Il s'enfuit vers la cuisine, laissant Haru assis par terre et stupéfait. Le cerveau vide il ne parvenait pas réfléchir, l'esprit encore occupé par les lèvre de Makoto sur son corps.

Haru finit par doucement intégrer ce qui venait de se passer et se releva à toute vitesse manquant de s'étaler à cause de son pantalon qui n'était plus maintenue pas sa ceinture, malgré son empressement Haru ne put s'empêcher de se demander quand il avait pu le lui retirer aussi vite.

Il le trouva pencher sur l'évier de la cuisine, se passant de l'eau sur le visage. Il fuyait son regard comme un animal pris en faute. Haru détestait ça.

Il vint l'enlacer, son corps tremblant trouva appui contre celui de Makoto.

-Ne me laisse pas dans cet état, susurra Haru en glissant ses mains dans le dos de son ami.

\- Haru tu te rend pas compte, Makoto secoua la tête mais les lèvres de son ami s'emparèrent des siennes.

Ses mains glissèrent naturellement vers ses hanches les pressants contre lui. Mais une fois de plus il ne put soutenir le souffle de Haru. Il s'écarta, maintenant la menace à bout de bras, haletant il baissa la tête.

-Makoto, lança calmement Haru. C'est ce que je voulais depuis le début.

Le jeune homme frissonna mais ne leva pas les yeux.

-Alors donne le moi, ajouta Haru en tentant une nouvelle approche, il caressa la joue de son ami le forçant à lever les yeux.

Makoto le regarda enfin, le coeur de Haru manqua un battement, Makoto le fixait d'un oeil ou l'envie était chauffé à blanc, Haru se délecta du désir de s'y brûler.

Deux seconde plus tard, Haru était assis sur le comptoir de la cuisine, il ne parvenait pas à réfléchir ni à se concentrer sous les caresses de Makoto, il ignorait son ami si... doué. Il sentait ses mains parcourir son corps et ses lèvres s'emparer de son âme.

Les douceurs de son ami devenaient plus insistantes et Haru sentait que bientôt il ne pourrait plus revenir en arrière.

Makoto embrassa son cou et souffla tout près de son oreille.

-T'es prêt ?

Haru avait l'intime conviction que ce n'était pas une question.

-Nnh...

Il s'agripa à son dos, serrant les dents pour réprimer un gémissement, mais de douleur cette fois.

Makoto posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, lui faisant oublier la douleur. Mieux, il la transforma en un plaisir qu'il n'aurait jamais cru ressentir.

Une exclamation franchit les lèvres de Haru, il se couvrit subitement la bouche d'une main et failli tomber de son perchoir. Makoto rattrapa le jeune homme de justesse et ne pu s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

-Tu peux crier autant que tu veux, personne ne viendra te sauver, ajouta Makoto au dramatique de la situation.

\- Et c'est bien mieux ainsi, sourit Haru.

* * *

Et paf ça fait des chocapics ! (Chose promise, chose due.)

Ma foi, j'espère que cela vous a ravi votre petit cœur, en tout cas vos commentaire raviront le mien !


End file.
